


Life Goes On

by Aiyume



Series: Julian's New Normal [2]
Category: Cemetery Boys - Aiden Thomas
Genre: BAMF!Yadriel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know Alexa's last name so she's not tagged for now oops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyume/pseuds/Aiyume
Summary: A peak into life at school~
Relationships: Julian Diaz/Yadriel Vélez Flores
Series: Julian's New Normal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Life’s been looking up for Julian Diaz. Well, okay, anything is _up_ compared to being a half-dead spirit sort-of murdered in a dark magic ritual. Still, life has settled into a peaceful new normal and despite having to regularly attend _school_ _urgh_ to do so, Julian is also regularly seeing his boyfriend. Plus, the combination of Omar _and_ Julian now regularly attending seems to have rubbed off on the rest of their little family. So, more days than not they’re joined by Luca and Rocky too. Omar is beyond pleased not to have to nag anymore and Rio has been just about oozing happy for the last week since he finally started to believe this was real. So, all in all Jules is a happy camper. That is until he gets to the lunch table they’ve tentatively been sharing with Maritza’s circle of friends to find Yads about to rip Alexa’s throat out.

It’s Friday and Omar and he have surprisingly been joined by both Luca  _ and _ Rocky today. They’re running late because Luca’s English teacher has decided this new leaf is actually real and has been trying to convince him to follow an extra study plan to catch up at least somewhat on all he’s missed while skipping. So Julian is already twitching with the knowledge of  _ less time  _ as they approach the table under the tree only to stop short at the sight in front of them. They’ve come upon Yadriel from the side and slightly behind, but even so they can read the tension in every inch of his body. He’s standing, hands clenched and back rigid at the end of the table. His shitty vending machine sandwich is tossed haphazardly before him, as if Yads had dropped it suddenly when he pushed himself up. His gaze is clearly fixed on Alexa who is perched in her usual spot on top of the opposite end of the table. Maritza and her other friends look clearly startled while Alexa’s face is twisted in a nasty smirk which still can’t quite cover the hint of surprise showing through her raised brows, her slightly too wide eyes.

Alexa opens her mouth—she never has been one to walk away once she smells blood in the water—but Yadriel gets there first.

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up,” he growls.

“Aww,  _ Yads _ , it’s cute, you getting all defensive, but you can’t argue with the truth, you know,” Alexa purrs.

Maritza looks like she’s going to try to intervene but Yadriel shoots her a death glare then fixes his gaze back on Alexa. He leans closer over the table. His voice is lower and cuts the silence like a knife.

“It’s  _ not _ true, Alexa. What it  _ is _ is you being an elitist  _ bitch _ . It’s you sitting here trying to make yourself feel better by spreading nasty lies and lounging there on your pathetic excuse for a throne. It’s you, being a  _ coward _ , waiting till no one’s around because you wouldn’t dare say half this shit otherwise. Well let me tell you something  _ Lex _ , it ends now. You say one more word of that fucked up bs and you’ll be dealing with  _ me. _ ”

“Ha,” she huffs. “And what exactly are you going to do,  _ Yadriel _ ,” she sneers.

They hold each other's stares for a long second. Yadriel’s hands are braced, knuckles white against the table where he leans. Alexa is still trying to feign nonchalance but her nails are slowly digging into the side seam of her jeans. The rest of the group at the table is frozen still except to glance between the two. No one seems to have yet noticed the four of them watching from the side.

And then, Yadriel leans back. His shoulders come down, his hands loose at his sides. His back straightens and his chin raises. He looks like he did that night, at the aquelarre, fresh off of saving the  _ world  _ from the darkest of magic. Right now he looks every inch the brujo of actual burgeoning  _ legend _ that he is, with a spine made of steel and a mind as sharp as the blade Julian knows is hidden safe at the small of his back. It seems the change isn’t unnoticed by the rest of them either. From the corner of his eye Julian sees Rocky give a slight shiver and Luca take an involuntary step back. In front of Yads, Letti and Patrice have unconsciously scooted closer together. Alexa’s hands clench, posture now fully defensive. And then as quick as it started it ends.

Yads shrugs smoothly.

“I guess you’ll find out.”

Julian doesn’t know if he’s ever seen anything hotter.


	2. A tiny bonus from Omar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny peak into Omar's perspective.

Omar still isn’t sure about this Yadriel guy. Yeah, sure, he saved Jules from some creepy cult madman. But Omar just can’t help but remember how him and his creepy little pinkette friend burst into their hangout and dragged Luca around town a few weeks ago. Even now something is  _ up _ with that kid and Omar’s lost enough family thank you very much he’s not about to drop his guard and lose more. So when they roll up to lunch late one Friday before Thanksgiving to find Yadriel puffed up like a cat and looking like he might breathe actual fire at Alexa Omar thinks this might be it, he might finally find out what Yads is using Julian for. Boy is he wrong.


End file.
